halofandomcom-20200222-history
SPARTAN-B312
Halo: Reach: A Spartan Will Rise ViDoc SPARTAN-B312[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24527 Bungie.net: SPARTAN-312 Personnel Profile] was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. This Spartan served during the Fall of Reach as a member of Noble Team under the call sign "Noble Six".Halo: Reach: Video Games Award Trailer Biography Early career SPARTAN-B312 was taken out of Beta Company immediately after training, according to a communiqué from Kurt Ambrose to Franklin Mendez that was sent in May 2545, two months before Operation: TORPEDO.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24040 Bungie.net: Beta Company Assessment] Later career Over the course of B312's career, the SPARTAN gained a reputation as an efficient lone-wolf assassin, having single-handedly broken organizations and made entire militia groups disappear. B312 was also a test pilot in a top-secret UNSC project, the Sabre Program, which resulted in the development of the [[YSS-1000|YSS-1000 "Sabre"-class starfighter]].Halo: Reach: E3 Campaign Demo[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=2010E3 Bungie.net: Halo: Reach E3 2010 Trailer] B312 used these skills to great effect in a counter-insurgency operation on Mamore on May 10, 2552.Halo: Reach Game Manual At one point, B312's superior allegedly used the SPARTAN as "his own private grim reaper", and because of this, he was reluctant to have the Spartan assigned to Noble Team. On July 24, 2552, SPARTAN-B312 was assigned to Noble Team as a replacement for its previous sixth member, Thom-293. Six, having recently arrived on Reach, joined the team just in time to participate in an operation to investigate a communications blackout at the Visegrad Relay, a mission which led to the first confrontation with Covenant forces on Reach. Fall of Reach During the final weeks before Reach's eventual glassing, Noble Six partook in multiple operations against Covenant forces on Reach along with the rest of Noble Team, including a counter-offensive operation to retake an ONI base, a night-time reconnaissance mission with Jun-A266 (where the two Spartans forged a temporary alliance with some local militia), and a large-scale UNSC assault on a Covenant-occupied site and the neutralization of a Covenant tower.Halo: Reach campaign level ONI: Sword BaseHalo: Reach campaign level NightfallHalo: Reach campaign level Tip of The Spear On August 14th, Noble Team helped UNSC ground forces repel Covenant invaders from a UNSC base, which housed a Sabre launch facility.Halo: Reach, campaign level Long Night of Solace SPARTAN-B312 and Jorge-052 were then launched into orbit in a Sabre to assist the Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet in a space battle against the Covenant fleet, in a UNSC counter-offensive codenamed Operation: UPPERCUT. During the course of the operation, the makeshift slipspace bomb was damaged and unable to activate automatically. Jorge, volunteering to activate the bomb manually and as such sacrificing his life, forced B312 off the Covenant corvette. UPPERCUT was successful, with the Covenant fleet eliminated but at the cost of Jorge-052. However, a far larger Covenant fleet arrived mere moments after the successful operation. Six, after reentering Reach from space, headed to New Alexandria, where the Spartan assisted the UNSC infantrymen in repelling the invading Covenant forces and evacuating the civilian population.Halo: Reach, campaign level New Alexandria The Spartan managed to establish radio communication with Noble Team and participated in the removal of Covenant communication jammers to allow the evacuation of ONI personnel. Six finally reunited with Noble Team and reported the details of UPPERCUT. Not too long after, Noble Team was hailed by its commanding officer, Colonel Urban Holland, and was ordered to destroy Sword Base in a torch-and-burn op. The team was forced to enter a radiation bunker to shield themselves from the Covenant's glassing of New Alexandria. However, Kat-B320 was killed by sniper fire en route to the bunker. Noble Six, along with the remaining members of Noble Team, proceeded to Sword Base and fought their way into the facility, only to have their directives revised by an unknown UNSC AI.Halo: Reach, campaign level The Package In the facility, they encounter Dr. Halsey once more. Six was urged by the scientist to become the courier of a package and to deliver it safely to the . Using Pelicans as their mode of transportation, Noble Team was split into two; Jun-A266 escorted Dr. Halsey to CASTLE Base while the others headed for the Autumn, which was being refit at the Aszod Shipyard. Noble Six and Emile-A239 departed from Carter-A259's Pelican and, on foot, successfully delivered the package to the captain of the Autumn, Captain Jacob Keyes. However, Six and Emile encountered a Scarab, and Carter flew his Pelican directly into it, destroying both the Scarab and pelican. Later on, the Covenant assaulted the area and Emile was killed by being stabbed in the back with an energy sword, but not before killing the elites who attacked him. Then, Six manned the mass driver cannon and stalled the Covenant forces from overwhelming the Autumn. The Spartan destroyed the approaching Covenant cruiser, allowing the Autumn to depart into space.Halo: Reach, campaign level Pillar of Autumn With the Covenant successfully disabling Reach's defenses, Six was among the few surviving UNSC soldiers left fighting the Covenant forces on the ground. Six continued fighting, and held off an army of Covenant, including Wraith tanks and air support. Six was eventually heavily wounded by plasma fire, and after taking on multiple Ultra and Zealot Class Elites in hand to hand combat, was finally overwhelmed and killed by numerous stabs from energy swords and daggers. Six's helmet remained on Reach, even after the planet was glassed by the Covenant and after the planet was terraformed. Personality and background Halo: Reach, campaign level Noble Actual Noble Six is remarked to be a skilled assassin and "...more of a hyper-lethal vector than a soldier," as evidenced from Noble Six's heavily redacted personnel file. Six has a tendency to "go solo" during missions, much to the dismay of the Spartan's superiors. Despite an obscure past, hyper-lethal skills and Lone-Wolf tendency, Noble Six is portrayed as having a human personality in the campaign, frequently assisting and befriending soldiers, civilians and other members of Noble Team in need (which leads to a friendship between Six and Jorge-052), and ultimately sacrificing himself/herself after Emile's death, in order to secure a safe passage for the UNSC Pillar of Autumn to escape Reach. Were it not for Noble Six's final actions, Jacob Keyes, Cortana, and John-117 may never have escaped Reach on The Autumn, and therefore SPARTAN-B312 is partially responsible for Humanity's overall victory over both the Covenant and the Flood. SPARTAN-B312 is the main protagonist in Halo: Reach. To integrate player relation with B312, players can pick what gender they wish Noble Six to be, with separately recorded voices for each gender.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_030510 Bungie.net: BWU 03.05.10] Six is not the "strong, silent type", as Noble Six openly engages in conversations with other characters.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_061810 Bungie.net: BWU 06.18.10][http://gamersyde.com/stream_halo_reach_gc_presentation_part_1-16673_en.html Gamersyde: Halo Reach - GC: Presentation part 1] Players' multiplayer and Firefight character models are also the same as in the campaign, adding further customization to SPARTAN-B312's character. Trivia *The male Noble Six was played by Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, while Amanda Philipson provided the character's female voice.Halo: Reach, Credits *SPARTAN-B312 is not shown on the box art of Halo: Reach, nor featured in any promotional image of Noble Team. This is most likely done to avoid portraying Noble Six as outside the player's control, preventing them from building a definitive mental image for the character, as Noble Six's armor and even gender varies depending on the player's choice. However, he/she can be seen on the back cover, disembarking from a Falcon, wearing the default grey Mark 5 helmet. *When displayed in most recent promotional material, SPARTAN-B312 is portrayed as having the default MJOLNIR Mark V armor with the [V(B) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor|Mark V[B helmet]] and gray coloration. This is also done to avoid portraying Noble Six as a character outside the player's control, as Noble Six's appearance depends on the player's armor customization and gender choice. *Bungie originally portrayed Noble Six as male, with the Beta version HUL attachment on his helmet and FJ/PARA knees. This can be seen in the ''Halo: Reach'' Video Games Awards Trailer, and many early screenshots released by Bungie depicting Noble Six in the campaign. As it became apparent that Noble Six's appearance and gender would be entirely customizable, the SPARTAN's armour was reverted to the default Mark VB armor in most promotional material afterwards. Indeed, to prevent a definitive image from being formed, recent wallpapers even portrayed him in completely different combinations of armor, e.g. with a CQC helmet and a GUNGNIR shoulder pad. *In the Video Game Awards Trailer, Jorge-052 remarks "Didn't think anyone survived Pegasi, sir" upon seeing Noble Six for the first time, in reference to Operation: TORPEDO, a mission on Pegasi Delta which led to Beta Company's near-total annihilation. This line is not present in the final game, likely due to the fact that SPARTAN-B312 never took part in the operation, having been taken out of Beta Company directly after training. It is possible, though not likely, that Jorge may have been making a joke. *SPARTAN-B312 is the only member of Noble Team whose helmet is not available as an Avatar Award. Instead, the SPARTAN's helmet was only obtainable from Comic-Con 2010 and for a limited time through a special Xbox Live Gold offer. *Noble Six is one of four characters in the Halo series whose face is not shown, the others being John-117, Emile-A239, and The Rookie. While briefly helmetless at the beginning and end of the game, the SPARTAN's face is outside the frame of the screen. *SPARTAN-B312, along with SPARTAN-052, is one of the few personnel in the UNSC to destroy, or assist in the destruction of, a Covenant Supercarrier *Noble Six's voice is available by default as a Firefight voice, however, SPARTAN-B312 has little dialogue to say. Only the occasional laugh and chuckle is heard as the player performs various feats, such as acquiring multi-kills and getting headshots. *The numbers in SPARTAN-B312's service tag add up to 6; whether this is an intentional reference to the SPARTAN's callsign of "Noble Six" is unknown. *It seems as though Noble Six, like Kat-B320, had never seen a glassing prior to Reach, as when they share an elevator in New Alexandria, Kat openly inquires if that was Six's first glassing, and stated "Me too." shortly after, possibly indicating Six had never seen a planet glassed prior to the events of Reach. *Noble Six's hyper-lethal rating and lone-wolf tendencies may be a tribute to the Master Chief, who was the playable character for CE, Halo 2, and 3. The player was typically alone during the missions and the Master Chief is presumably the only other Spartan ranked hyper-lethal. This could have been done to make the player feel as though they had been Noble Six for longer than just the game. *Noble Six is the only protagonist in a Halo game to die, unless one counts John Forge of Halo Wars *Noble Six's number (312) is a 7 reference: 3x2+1=7. *Noble Six is the only member of Noble Team to witness each member of the squad die (Excluding Jun, who, according to Legendary Edition commentary, remains alive). *Noble six is the only person to be called "Six" and "Lieutenant" while the rest of Noble Team are called by their names except Carter because he is to be called "Commander". A very reasonable explanation to this is that Noble Six is supposed to be you so to speak. Also, it removes the dilemma of gender. Example: Instead of having to switch between John and Jane, it is easier to refer to him/her as "Noble 6" or "Lieutenant" or "Spartan". Gallery File:Noble Six.png|Noble Six sprinting, equipped with the FJ/PARA knees. File:Default Noble 6.png|A render of Noble Six. File:HaloReach - Screenshot 04.jpg|A preview of Noble Six, along with the other members of Noble team. File:Reach-m10 3rdperson.jpg|Noble Six engaging a group of Unggoy. File:REACHglassing.PNG|Noble Six and Jun-A266 overlook a Covenant encampment. File:REACHtetherjump.PNG|Noble Six jumps off Spire One into Jorge's hand. File:Noble Team Reach.jpg|Jorge-052, Jun-A266, Emile-A239 and SPARTAN-B312 watch as Kat-B320 formulates a plan. File:Halo- Reach - Noble Six Sabre.jpg|Noble Six and Jorge-052 operating a Sabre. File:Noble Six Reach.jpg|Noble Six looks on at a Covenant supercarrier crashed into the ground. File:Noble Six City.jpg|Noble Six watches the city of New Alexandria as it is invaded by Covenant forces. File:REACHn6phantom.PNG|Noble Six shooting at a sniper using Kat's M6G. Noble Six HUL.jpg|Bungie's original portrayal of Noble Six, with the Beta version HUL helmet upgrade. File:ForAllTheLadies.jpg|A preview of the female model of Noble Six, in default armor. File:HR-N6 Waypoint.jpg|A McFarlane Series 1 action figure of Noble Six. File:Noble Six avatar.png|An Xbox avatar with default Noble Six gear. SPARTAN-666 Josh.png|One example of a Noble Six. Playermodel.ashx.png|Noble Six's default armor List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Category:UNSC Naval Personnel B312 Category:Halo: Reach Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Deceased characters